


Guys Night

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Guys Night, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck and Eddie have a guys night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 539





	Guys Night

Buck was exhausted. He forgot how much working full time could take out of you. He had only been back doing calls for a week and yet the fatigue he felt was almost debilitating. He was more than happy to have the day off tomorrow. All he wanted to do tomorrow, was curl up in bed and binge watch Brooklyn Nine Nine. He glanced down at his phone as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. It was only seven pm and he could barely keep his eyes open. He unlocked his front door and threw his keys into the small bowl Maddie had gotten him since he also kept losing his keys. He walked over to the fridge and grimaced as he opened it to find it bare. He couldn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping. He closed it and walked upstairs to the loft. He shrugged off his LAFD sweatshirt and threw it on the floor with the rest of his dirty clothes. He rolled his shoulders trying to get the fatigue out of his bones and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled off his shirt. He looked in the mirror and frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. Hen had mentioned them today and now he can see why she looked so concerned. He shook his head and pulled off his belt and pants. He tested the water and turned the heat up. He wanted the water scolding hot. Once the hot stream hit his back, he leaned his head against the tile and sighed happily. God, he needed this so bad. He dragged a hand down his chest smoothing the water over it. He closed his eyes and behind his lids the image of kind brown eyes stared back at him. The image grew clearer as tan skin started to manifest. Then the infectious smile surrounded by the perfect amount of scruff started to appear. His hand slipped lower down his chest. 

“Buck?” 

Buck jumped and grasped the tile wall to keep from slipping. 

“In the shower!” Buck called out as he took a deep breath. 

Buck heard footsteps climbing the stairs. “Sorry, man! Just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to watch the game?” Eddie called out from somewhere behind the bathroom door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute. Make yourself at home.” Buck replied as he tried to will his raging erection down. 

“Cool. Pizza or Chinese?” Eddie asked as Buck leaned his forehead against the cool tiles. 

“Pizza.” Buck choked out as he turned the water to the coldest setting. 

“You alright, man? You sound off.” Eddie called out with concern. 

Buck sighed. No he wasn’t alright. He had a raging erection and hearing Eddie’s voice was making it worse.

“Eddie, man. Shut up.” Buck growled with annoyance as he tried to picture anything that would help his situation.   
“Buck? Are you okay?” Eddie asked again this time closer to the door. 

“Fucking hell, Eddie! Will you just…” Buck groaned as he slammed his head against the tile. 

There was a moment of silence before laughter erupted on the other side of the door. 

“Were you jerking off?” He heard Eddie’s amused voice and he wanted to drown himself. 

“Dude!” Buck growled again and the laughter got louder. 

“Sorry, man! Sorry.” Eddie apologized but he did not sound the least bit sorry. 

Buck groaned in embarrassment. “I’ll leave you, you know, finish up.” He heard Eddie say teasingly. 

Buck wanted a black-hole to swallow him up. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the cold water did it’s thing. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and glared at himself in the mirror. He walked out of the bathroom to see Eddie leaning against the railing of his loft on the phone. Buck turned away from him and walked over to his dresser. He heard Eddie end the call with the pizza place as he shifted through his dresser. 

“This place is a mess, man.” Eddie said as Buck pulled on a t-shirt and turned to see Eddie picking up some of his dirty clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket by the bathroom. 

“It’s been a long week.” Buck said as he pulled on some boxers and sweats and threw the towel in laundry basket.

Eddie frowned slightly at him. “First week back is always the hardest.” He said with a nod as he stared at Buck’s dark circles. 

“If you are not up for guys night, I can just head out.” Eddie said gesturing down stairs with his thumb. 

Buck waved him off. “I’m always up for guys night.” Buck said as he stretched his arms over his head. 

Eddie watched him for a second as if trying to figure out if Buck was really down to hang out. 

“Where’s your laptop?” Eddie asked and Buck blinked at him.

Buck pointed to his laptop on the bed and Eddie nodded going over to it. He opened it up and then smirked at Buck. “I’m not going to be scarred for life opening this up am I?” Eddie teased and Buck went bright red. 

“Funny.” Buck mumbled as he went over to sit next to Eddie on the bed.

He saw that Eddie was pulling up a streaming site for the game and Buck frowned in confusion. 

“Dude, I got Sportsnet down stairs.” Buck said and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“No offense, Buck but you look dead on your feet right now. You are not making it downstairs. We can watch it here.” Eddie said as he put the laptop down on the bed and laid down patting the spot next to him. 

Buck rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. He just got rid of his boner and he was positive that it would make a reappearance if he got the chance to cuddle with Eddie. Eddie just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Come on, man. I’m also dead on my feet.” Eddie said gently and Buck sighed before laying down next to him. 

He made sure to keep an arms distance between them. Eddie got himself comfortable throwing one arm behind his head. Buck turned slightly on his side to see the screen a bit better.

“So did you get off?” Buck went rigid as he felt the bed shake from Eddie’s laughter. 

“You’re a dick.” Buck muttered as pouted lightly. 

“Hey, I’m not judging, man.” Eddie said through his laughter. 

“It’s been awhile.” Buck tried to defend himself which only made Eddie laugh louder.

“Tell me about it.” Eddie said and Buck looked over at him to see Eddie nodding in agreement. 

“We’ve gotten way too comfortable with each other.” Buck mumbled and Eddie snorted. 

Eddie turned to him and smiled leaning his head in his hand. “You don’t say.” Eddie teased and Buck was distracted by how fucking beautiful he was. 

“Laugh it up, but I will get my payback, man.” Buck warned playfully and Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m shaking.” Eddie mocked and Buck shot him a dark look. 

“You should sleep with one eye open, Diaz.” Buck said and Eddie laughed grasping his chest.

“Don’t call me, Diaz. Evan.” Eddie shot back and Buck laughed and shoved him away.   
Eddie raised his eyebrow again and grabbed a pillow and whacked Buck in the face with it. Buck froze. 

“You did not just…” Eddie cut him off with another whack of the pillow. 

“Oh it’s on!” Buck growled grabbing his own pillow and whacked Eddie across the head. 

A small war ensued and the laptop jostled around on the bed as they fought and wrestled. Buck was whacking Eddie with his pillow over and over before Eddie grabbed him by the waist and rolled them over and straddled Buck. Eddie grabbed the pillow from Buck and threw it over the railing. Buck stared at Eddie with shock. “Dude! That’s cheating!” Buck whined and Eddie laughed as he pinned Buck arms down. 

“It’s war! There is no such thing as cheating.” Eddie said smiling down at him and Buck felt his heart pounding against his chest. 

“Alright Alright you win!” Buck cried out as Eddie whacked him again. 

Eddie stopped and smirked down at him and Buck couldn’t help but smile but then the doorbell went off. Eddie frowned and looked over his shoulder. “That would be the pizza.” Eddie muttered running a hand through his hair. 

Eddie got off of him and headed down stairs. Buck took the time to compose himself. Eddie came back up with the pizza and two beers. He looked at the bed unsure and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“You said it yourself, this place is a mess. Bring over the pizza!” Buck smirked and Eddie laughed and they got settled back into bed. 

They ate and watched the game. Buck smiled as Eddie told him how Christopher was doing and Buck told him about Maddie and how she was dealing with some intense stuff at work. Eddie gave him some advice and Buck felt a bit better. They talked about Athena and the whole Emmett thing. They just talked and talked and soon Buck was drifting off. Eddie bumped his shoulder. 

“Still with me?” Eddie whispered and Buck nodded. “Yeah.” 

Buck felt Eddie lean up to close the laptop and put it on the floor. “Can I crash here?” Eddie asked as he yawned and Buck snorted. 

“I’m not going to kick you out of my bed. I’m not a dick.” Buck said and Eddie laughed. 

“Good cause I’m not moving.” Eddie said as he stretched out his body.   
Buck rolled his eyes but grabbed and empty beer can and chucked it at the light switch turning off the lights. 

“Pendejo…” He heard Eddie mutter with a laugh and Buck smiled. 

“You’re just jealous of my skills.” Buck said and Eddie laughed. 

“I needed this.” Eddie said and Buck frowned in confusion.

“Needed what?” He asked and he felt Eddie shift slightly. 

“Us. I missed this.” Eddie said and Buck felt his throat dry up. 

“Yeah… I missed this too.” Buck said and felt Eddie roll over to face him. 

Buck rolled onto his side and stared at his best friend. 

“You remember my first day at the station?” Eddie smiled at him and Buck groaned lowly. 

“I was an ass.” Buck mumbled and Eddie’s smile widened.

“Yeah. I wasn’t exactly a saint either.” Eddie said and Buck bit his lip. 

“You volunteer to help disarm a grenade on your first day.” Buck whispered and Eddie nodded.

“So did you. You didn’t even hesitate.” Eddie tilted his head to look at him and Buck shrugged. 

“You disliked me and yet you didn’t even hesitate to have my back, why?” Eddie asked lowly and Buck swallowed. 

“I had this nagging voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that you were worth it.” Buck said honestly and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“I’m still worth it right?” Eddie asked so softly that Buck frowned and grabbed his arm. 

“Of course you are. Why would you even ask that?” Buck whispered and leaned in a little closer.

“Just feels like lately things have been slipping out of my hands and…” Eddie trailed off and Buck gripped his arm tighter. 

“Not me though. I’m stuck on you like super glue, okay.” Buck said and Eddie nodded shifting a bit closer. 

“Even if I did something really fucking stupid?” Eddie asked and Buck sighed as rubbed his thumb back and forth on Eddie’s arm. 

“Eddie you could kill someone and I’d just help you bury the body, man.” Buck teased and Eddie laughed lightly. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I did?” Eddie asked and Buck sighed again.

“I figured you’d tell me when you’re ready.” Buck whispered and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“I didn’t want you to come back to work.” Eddie muttered and Buck tensed pulling away slightly only to be gripped by Eddie.

“Not because I don’t want you there but because I’m scared to death that you being there is going to get you killed.” Eddie said and Buck frowned. 

“Eddie…”Buck started but Eddie cut him off.

“I know, it’s the job. I know that. I know that you were born for it but I still wasn’t ready for you to come back. But I am now.” Eddie stated and Buck wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I know you’re not the type to believe in fate but I know that we were meant to meet each other. That you were meant to be in my life and I was meant to be in yours. I’m not going anywhere.” Buck swore into Eddie’s skin and felt him shiver. 

“Promise?” Eddie whispered and Buck nodded against him.

“I promise. Now let’s get some sleep.” Buck said before pulling away.

He turned around but felt Eddie wrap his arm around him. He was officially the little spoon and he couldn’t care less as he drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Buck woke up to the sound of his shower. He smirked as he lazily lifted his head off his pillow. “You working off that morning wood?” He called out and heard Eddie curse in Spanish for a second. 

Buck laughed. He got his revenge and now Eddie’s going to be so embaras…”How about you come in here and find out?” Eddie shot back and Buck froze. 

Buck pinched himself to see if he was really awake. “What?” He choked out as he got off his bed.

“I said why don’t you come in here and find out.” Eddie stated his voice was low and grumbled and it made Buck instantly hard. 

“Careful, man I just might.” Buck replied and he heard Eddie moan and his eyes widened. 

“What’s stopping you?” Eddie asked and Buck shook his head and slowly made his way to the bathroom door. 

“If I open this door someone is getting fucked.” Buck stated as confidently as he could. 

“That was the plan.” He heard Eddie growl and Buck lost it.

He opened the door and before he could even do anything a hand shot out of the shower and pulled him in. He felt his shirt and sweats stick to his body. The discomfort only lasted a second before Eddie was tearing off his clothes Buck watched in awe as Eddie stripped him down to nothing. 

“Am I dreaming?” Buck whispered as he looked into Eddie’s beautiful brown eyes. 

“No. Mi corazon. You’re not dreaming.” Eddie whispered as he pushed him gently up against the wall of the shower.

Buck bit his lower lip as he stared at Eddie’s. Eddie surged forward and crashed their lips together. Buck moaned as Eddie devoured him. Buck hands were on every piece of skin they could reach. Eddie hissed in his mouth and Buck nearly came. 

“I love guys night.” Eddie growled before dropping to his knees.


End file.
